ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop Harukaze
(.....) |kanji =春風 ぽっぷ Harukaze Poppu |dub =Caitlin Goodwyn |gender = Female |blood = B |birthday= Sept 9th, 1994 |instrument = Trumpet |food = Pudding |color = Red |japanese = Sawa Ishige |english= Liza Jacqueline }} Pop Harukaze is Doremi's little sister and, like most younger siblings, is pretty rude and bitter towards her older sister. At first, they have a very hard relationship stemming from years of sibling jealousy for one-another. Pop is also the fourth ojamajo to appear in the series. Pop Harukaze//Ojamajo Doremi 16/17/18 Bio One day, Pop had been in the middle of a tea party with Majorika (plush-chan) when she suddenly got up and ran from the yard. Surprised by such an event, Pop got up and trailed her to the Maho-do, arriving just in time to see Doremi and the others come back. Upon discovering them, Majorika saw no other option then to make her become an apprentice. Pop is very mature and well respected by others. She has many boundaries on her, though, due to being so little and it takes her a while to realize that she should enjoy being a child while she can. Appearance Pop is a fair skinned girl with eyes resembling Doremi's but with a red hue. She has dark pink hair with bangs shaped like Doremi's that fan outward, matching the hair on the bottom of her head while the rest is worn up in pigtails resembling wings. Originally, she was only depicted in her pale pink uniform sweater with white accenting and a raspberry-colored skirt. Her socks were pale pink and worn with light aqua flats with purple orbs at the tongue of each shoe. In class, she wore a gold pin on the collar of her shirt. Mid-way trough the series as Pop got older and left her kindergarten, she began wearing one of her outfits. This being a soft teal blouse and shoes that gained more detailing and lost the orbs. Her skirt and socks were kept the same, though. At the beach, Pop wears a pink-red bathing suit and some floaty accessories. For bed, she wears a big and loose, pale yellow shirt with purple spots. For winter she usually puts on a cute scarf and a big jacket. (For other outfits, visit Pop Harukaze (other outfits) ) Personality At first, Pop appears to be an annoying, know-it-all little sister pretending to be older then she really is. According to everyone else, however, she is an adorable and smart child with a responsible head on her shoulders. She seems to be perfect or very lucky, but she always gives 110% in everything she does, even it may be something simple like chores. While she has a lot of talent she does poorly in anything creative; much like Doremi. However, everyone also is well aware that Pop is a young girl who may be mature for her age, but they worry over her if she was to do something new or difficult. She is limited due to this and has an early curfew and bedtime, two of things she hates above all else to the point of getting childish about it. She is a child at heart but she is also highly dependable, even if she can be a little grouchy or stern. While mostly nice to everyone, she is pretty rude and condescending towards Doremi, which others have picked up as her acting out for being younger. She is jealous of Doremi because she feels she got more attention and freedom than she deserves, given her lack of talent and greedy-nature. She often criticizes or complains about Doremi, but over time she does begin to appreciate her and is more willing to help or listen to her. As an ojamajo Pop's reason for becoming an apprentice witch was much like how Doremi's very own. After buying Majorika from the others, then thinking she lost her and died, Pop began to visit the Maho-do frequently to examine the work done there. One day she came just as the three were returning from the witch world and to make her remain silent, Pop was given a chance to become a witch apprentice. Pop accepted and was also very happy to see Majorika alive and well. As a witch, Pop seemed much more competent then Doremi. Like Doremi, she didn't really think about her first few spells and caused problems. Such as when she tried to scare the class bully, Kimitaka. Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki helped but Doremi then lectured Pop for messing up the way she did. Since then, Pop has trained carefully. She was very slow when it came to upgrading due to the exams taking place at night, and her just being a child, her body cannot handle staying up so late. Due to this, Pop did not get her Crystal ball until the penultimate episode of the series. She has partaken in Magical Stage a few times. She has a red four-leaf crystal ball. Spells *'Transforming': Pretty Witch Poppucchi! *'Spell': Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! *'Magical Stage':'' Pippito Purito, Hogaraka ni!'' Ojamajo Doremi 16 Pop is now in 5th grade (meaning she is around the age Doremi and the others were when the series ended) and she is now taught by Seki-Sensei. Pop plans to attend Karen Girls Academy to become a pianist after graduation. Despite how close the two of them had become at the end of the series, this seems to have taken a few steps backwards again. Possibly due to there being a huge age difference again as Doremi is now a teenager and Pop isn't quite yet. They often taunt and tease one-another, which tends to frustrate one another. However, Pop is not nearly as bratty as she once was. Not too much of her personality has been revealed, though it was mentioned she was very excited to be entering a new school term. Pop seems to look the same as she did as a little child, though her hair seems to have spread out to fit her newly aged body and shrunk somewhat. She was only shown in one image so far and wore a school uniform. Her past When they were little, Pop often followed Doremi around. The former didn't like her and tried to do many things to her which often ended with Pop crying. She was very curious and really did look up to Doremi then. Because of Doremi's treatment of her, it may be the reason she grew up hateful towards Doremi. Relations with the other ojamajo *'Doremi': She and Doremi bicker, argue, and fight over just about everything at first. They did develop a nice bond eventually. *'Hazuki': At first, Pop assumed Doremi paid Hazuki to be her friend. Hazuki thinks Pop is a very mature young girl, and very cute. *'Aiko': Aiko likes to tease Doremi about how mature Pop is in comparison to herself. *'Onpu': Pop really likes Onpu and is most-likely a fan of hers. Onpu hung out a few times with Pop during the first season. *'Momoko: '''Not much interaction has gone on between them other than when Momoko realized that Hana-chan and Pop switched bodies and began to panic when Pop (in Hana-chan's body) showed up. *'Hana-chan': She and Hana-chan are very close, though they both feel jealousy towards one-another for how their roles in life play out. In the dub Much like Doremi, Pop's main feature in the first season was taken to the extreme. She is much more childish, snobby, and rude to everyone who isn't an adult while the original Pop didn't seem too rude to Hazuki or Aiko. She was also scolded some of the time for what she said, unlike Pop. She still liked Onpu/Ellie however, and her voice was much more high-pitched. Her name was changed to Caitlin Goodwyn. In other dubs Visit this page Character Songs *Hop, Step, Pop *Poppu na Yuuki *Himawari Trivia *''Pop's color scheme is an invert of Doremi's. While Doremi's hair is red and her theme is pink, Pop has pink hair with a red theme. *''At the end of the series, Pop is one year younger then Doremi was when the series began. In Doremi 16, she is the age that Doremi was when the series originally ended.'' *''Pop receives a 200 yen allowance.'' *''Despite never gaining the new uniforms. In a special short cartoon (Lets cooking) Pop was seen in the motto patisserie uniform. The only difference was that it lacked the intercom piece, and the sleeves resembled a T-shirt.'' *''In a single episode of the first season, Pop had a different VA.'' *''Pop is a lot like Chibi Moon/Chibiusa, from Sailor Moon.'' #''Both act like the younger sibling: Pop really is Doremi's little sister while Chibiusa plays this role but is really Sailor Moon's future daughter.'' #''Both have pink hair and red(dish) eyes'' #''Both of them like the color Red'' #''Both disrespect the older person they are related to.'' #''Both of them had problems with their special abilities.'' #''Both have red and pink color schemes.'' *''Pop's name comes from the noise of something bursting, "Pop!" Her last name translates as "Spring Wind" (Haru = Spring, Kaze = Wind.)'' *''Pop has accidentally peed herself twice, though the second time it was Hana-chan, who was in her body.'' *''In one TCG card Pop was erroneously given a pink shirt instead of her mint blouse she wears later on in the series.'' *''Although Pop's instrument is the trumpet, it seems odd that she did not also have the piano as her wand-instrument. She is very passionate towards the Piano, but was never seen playing a trumpet or even holding one.'' *''During an Ojamajo Doremi convention during September 2011, a special birthday video for Pop was shown. '' Screenshots/Gallery To see images related to Pop, visit: Pop Harukaze (Gallery) Category:Ojamajo Category:Apprentice Category:Red Category:Sibling Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Main Character Category:Heroes Category:Kindergartener Category:Child